1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a controller transmitting output commands through a channel and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices often include slave devices. A slave device may be provided as a function block for performing specific operations. The slave device can be a nonvolatile memory device or a volatile memory device.
A controller is provided to interface between the slave device and a host. The controller receives commands from the host. The controller accesses the slave device based on the host commands, and provides the host with an access result as a response to each host command. The host performs internal operations based on the access result.
When the access result is quickly fed back to the host in response to the host commands, the performance of the host is improved. When the access result is fed back to the host in response to each host command with the same timing, the performance of the host is also improved.